


Dial-Up

by Coeurire



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ????? is that a tag, Begging, Lemon, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, PWP, Porn Without Plot, anyway just. here. take this. take this i want to be done with it, dubcon, forgot about the begging, glitching, heart goo, hte mettavoice makes Noises, i forget what else tbh, mettasans, oh i forgot i had to add more tags, should i have edited this more before posting it? yes, sorta??? I mean??? theyre both into it but theres never an explicit "fuck me" or anything, there ya go, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coeurire/pseuds/Coeurire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Alphys is away in the capitol, she asks Sans to give Mettaton EX's new body a checkup. He starts by testing out Mettaton's...external features.</p><p>Written as a response to a Dreamwidth request for "X character finally finds out just what happens when you turn the dial on Mettaton Ex's chestpiece all the way up." I edited it a bit since posting it on there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dial-Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first-ever fic, so critique, especially negative critique, is HIGHLY encouraged!! I can't improve if I don't have feedback, right?
> 
> Set after the best possible neutral ending (befriended everyone, but didn't do the true lab quest).

"c'mon, mtt," Sans cajoled. "i get it. i hate going to the doctor too. but alphys asked me to give you a checkup before you can do anything else with your new body. you wouldn't want the batteries to fail again, would you?"

Mettaton sighed melodramatically. "Fine. Anything for my dearest agent, I suppose." He climbed up on the lab bench and sat with his legs crossed. Sans wondered, not for the first time, how he managed to keep up his constant full-on pose mode. "But I still don't see why she can't do it herself. I mean, I know she's locked herself in some lab in New Home working herself to the bone trying to get us out of here, but even so, shouldn't I take priority?" In truth, though, he was just playing with the skeleton. Getting examinations with Alphys was always so bo-o-o-o-o-oring, but Sans' bony hands all over him, on the other hand....he felt a jolt of electricity at the prospect.

"uh-huh, sure," replied Sans absentmindedly, pulling on a pair of shockproof gloves. "alright, so i'm gonna start by testing your external features, and then i'll see what's going on under all that body armor. oh, and let me know if anything feels bad, got it?"

The robot huffed. "Whatever. Just don't scratch me, or smudge me. Remember, I'm like a beautiful and expensive car." 

Sans couldn't help but chuckle at that. "yep. you're pretty much the whole package." He began by carefully removing Mettaton's heart - yep, it came out just as easily as it was supposed to. Man, it really was a beautiful thing, wasn't it? He ran a hand over it, checking for abnormalities. At his touch, Mettaton felt elecricity pulsing through him, but ignored it until Sans actually took both his hands and actually squeezed the heart, hard, and Mettaton yelped. He inadvertently vocalized again - a tinny, prerecorded "Oh, yes!" 

"huh?" Sans looked down at the heart, then back up at the robot. He was grinning. "what was that? did you say something?"

"Nothing, darling, nothing," replied Mettaton with the poker face of the actor he truly was, but inside he was giggling his head off. Alphys must have forgotten to tell Sans, who was carefully setting aside the heart for now, about his most sensitive spots - excusez-moi, he thought, my “positive feedback circuits.” Otherwise, Sans would never be so bold as to squeeze him like that. Well, this was certainly going to be fun, because if Sans was starting with his external features, then the next thing he would check would be his six-setting dial.

Sans began turning it, slowly, until it reached its first setting, and Mettaton felt the positive feedback radiating through his circuits. "Mmmmh," he vocalized, his hands grabbing the side of the lab bench.

And then, agonizingly, Sans clicked the dial back to zero. "you okay there?" His voice was a strange mixture of concern and teasing, but Mettaton wasn't listening for it. "YEEeees, darling, I'm fine, I'll let you KNOW if I'm not," he responded, getting his voice back under control. "Just keep going. You have to check me out all the way, remember?"

The skeleton shrugged. "If you say so." He turned Mettaton's dial immediately to the second setting, and the robot's circuits hummed. He kicked a leg up into the air. "I--" Static. He was emitting static, and it was a struggle to talk over it. "I-It's alright, darling! Don't stop!" Sans obliged, now looking up at Mettaton with an undisguised grin on his face. 

"feels good, huh?" 

"YES!" cried Mettaton when Sans hit the third setting. "OOH, MY, YES!" Static was blaring, Mettaton's entire body was buzzing, and he felt himself positively rippling with electric current. He oh-so-badly wanted to reach over to his heart and squeeze it some more, licking it and stroking it to the tune of his thrumming circuits until pink goop spurted all over himself and Sans, but he wasn’t sure that he wanted to do that in front of Sans just yet - or that he’d even be able to move, his pleasure circuits felt so good. 

Sans hit the fourth setting, and Mettaton fell backwards, his body clanging to the table. “I’m fi-i-AH-AHN,” he cried, his voice glitching up and down by octaves. He opened his mouth again, but all that came out were music notes, so he just gave himself over to pleasure, gripping the table as he felt the currents running through him and emitting computerized noises, metallic tongue lolling out of his mouth. Through all this pleasure, he was becoming aware of his heart. Sans had picked it up again in his free hand and was playing with it, letting his fingers dance all over it, squeezing and squeezing and prodding and rubbing, until the combination of the feeling in his heart and in his entire circuits was simply too much. “Sa-ahns,” he moaned in three different keys at once, “ooh, you’re so wonderful, I’m gonna, I’m gonna...nghhhhh, oh please pleaseplE--Error.--turn up the dial turn up the dial...” Sans, needless to say, was more than happy to oblige.

But the fifth setting was - nothing? Mettaton felt his pleasure levels drop hugely, even as he felt Sans rubbing the pink heart more urgently to make up for the lack of electrical current. He began to sit up. “Sweetheart, what did you do? You must have--” And then he was hit by a huge wave of electricity that made his whole body vibrate. “DARLIIIIIEEIEIEIEIEIENG!” he screeched, clawing at the table and thrashing his legs. And the current was gone again, and then it came back full force. Mettaton vaguely recalled something about having a “wave setting,” and that must be what this was; each pulse was enough to send him thrumming and screeching, each break made him crazy turned on and insanely hungry with desire. “The--” he choked five octaves too high between jolts of electricity. “The last...setting....”

Still rubbing his heart, Sans turned the dial up the rest of the way, and Mettaton screamed. The strength of the electrical current was unlike anything he had ever felt before, and he flailed about wildly at the sensation, moaning wordlessly, barely able to wail out “FUCK!!!!!” In an instant he came hard, buzzing and screeching. His whole body shook, and he could hear internal fans whirring, trying desperately to keep up with the heat he was generating. Artificial saliva dripped out of his mouth as his heart gushed pink goo all over Sans’ hand. “OOH---DEAR---D--D-D-D-D--D-D-” And then, as his poor voice box finally gave out, he came again, the electric pulse just as strong as ever. He came again, and again, and again, until he heard a familiar beeping sound coming from his chest, as he felt the dial being turned down to zero.

He came down slowly, like a feather, a beautiful feather falling from a fabulous boa. “hey, mtt,” he heard Sans telling him, sheepishly, as the latter carefully locked the pink heart back into the chest piece. “your battery’s running out. guess alphys was right about how much power the pleasu - the positive feedback circuits use.” 

Mettaton’s voice still wasn’t working, so instead he just flashed Sans a naughty look. _You knew, darling?_ he thought sleepily. _You knew exactly what you were doing? Well. Welly well well._ That _was certainly for the best._

Sans flushed blue at the look in the robot’s eyes. “a-anyway, don’t worry, i’ve got you. i can do the boring parts of your checkup while you’re out - and some, uh, repairs. (i'll have your voice back in no time.) maybe once you’re up, we….”

But Mettaton didn’t hear the end of the sentence, as he was too busy falling into the best post-orgasm sleep mode of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the amount of hits this has gotten probably isn't a lot by normal standards but it's a whole lot to me. Thank you for reading. I really appreciate it.


End file.
